A halfbreed's story
by Hay.mar17
Summary: Pokemon,Half-breeds, Love


I do not own Pokémon or any of its Characters

(Help me name it please)

Chapter 1

As Greg got up that morning nothing felt like it should it has been a year since his mother and father were killed just because they had loved each other. He couldn't think about them right now he had to get some food. He got out of his bed of leaves and went outside towards the forest it was beautiful how the leaves were all different colors and how the sun played all the different colors like an orchestra of light and beauty he also heard every Pokémon's call and how they all fit together in harmonic rhythm.

"Humph" He said as he breathed the fresh air. That's when he smelt it something he had not smelt in a year. He had to find the source of the scent he thought to himself, he had to stop it. As he ran he found what was making the smell. Humans, Humans in is home destroying it. He had to stop them. He stepped out in front of one of the smaller dozer.

"Hey, kid, out of the way." He yelled at Greg. Greg just stood there crossing his arms "ugh I'm going to have to deal with you myself aren't I." he said turning off the rumbling machine and stepping down from the driver's seat

" Alright kid sorry about this but I got to get to work, …" he said coming closer to Greg "… So. Get Out. Of. The...WAY" he said grabbing Greg by the arms and trying to pull him out of the way.

"Big mistake" Greg said under his breath as the man pulled back in pain "ow, Shit what th…" He said as he felt the heat growing in the air and the kid he was just a minute ago was trying to pull away from in front of his dozer was on fire and not burning to a crisp.

Greg knew he scared the man but he didn't care they were here to destroy his home and as the flames covered his body he moved closer to one of the machines and watched as the metal heated up and started to melt he rarely had to use his power, but he practiced it with his mom every day, at the thought of his mom his flames burned hotter than ever

"THIS IS MY HOME IF YOU HAVE COME TO DESTROY IT THAN YOU WILL BE MET WITH BY MY RESISTANCE" He yelled at the top of his lungs " SO GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE YOU ALL BURN" He added as they started turning and running back the way they came.

When he was sure the cost was clear he let his flames die a little when he heard a voice come from the trees

"little much don't you think" said the voice.

That's when Greg knew who it was "Not really they were going to destroy our forest."Greg said with some sarcasm

"Eh, if you say so" said his best friend another Half-Breed His father was a pidgeotto and his mother was human he was born with wings and when the people of their village saw this they instantly killed his mother and father and threw him in the forest to die somehow he survived but won't tell me how which is probably for the best as he saw him glide down from the treetops and land a few feet away

"Come on Lucius, You would of done the same" I said walking over to him

"No I would have killed them all so no one would ever come back" he said after giving me a hug.

Lucius was big fellow a bit older than me dark brown hair and Giant wings since his father was a pidgeotto he was surprisingly light on his feet and yet still very strong and wide set while I on the other hand was smaller, younger, with pure red hair that stood up on end and a tan slight sun burned look to my skin

"well let's get home alright" Lucius said "Alright come on I think I saw some Mareep near the river we can get something to eat" I said

"nah, I saw a pretty cute golduck a while back I'm gonna see if she wants some company see ya later" he said as he flew off "Well, Ok just don't come home to late alright" I said as he flew away "NO PROMISES" He yelled back in response

As I sat there I heard something else as I turned to see if it was Lucius something hit me and everything went black as I heard people yelling stuff like we got him and roger that who the fuck is roger was all i thought before i knocked out.

Chapter 2

As Greg woke up he noticed something ... different?

He was smaller like a toddler In his old home sun shining in through the window he smelt burning and could smell smoke.

He got up and went to the door he heard his father and his mother They were laughing "but ...why" he thought as he rushed out to see what was going on.

His mother had tried cooking something again and accidentally set the curtains on fire; again His father had put it out and was sitting at the table with mother

Then a scream of pain everything goes red as if there's a huge fire some where then He hears it a howl of pain he runs to it he knows that cry as he rounds the corner his eyes go wide with horror and he sees her she tells him to run but he can't he's stuck watching them watching her and... then He wakes for real this time

As Greg fights the urge to cry he notices he is not alone there are others here

But he can't see them, he can't tell if there foes human or Pokemon Just then He fells a jolt as everything shifts and turns

That's when he realizes he's in a vehicle he struggles to sit up again he takes a look around only this time he blows a little fire out of his mouth

As he does most of the figures scoot back except for a couple of them He now notices most are regular Pokemon yet some look human

He figures that maybe there other half breeds he tries to speak but as he does the Vehicle stops suddenly he hears people outside

{the first one to open the door gets a face full of flame} he thinks to himself Just then he hears a voice in the back of his head {NO PLEASE DON'T}...eh{ IF YOU DO THEY WILL KILL US ALL}...Bra Ab...Ba {Okay}

As the door opens before Greg He Sees nothing but sand and a few people Oddly dressed for what he is certain to be a dessert

As they pull him out of the back of what he now knows was a large moving van. He notices a small building like a house but smaller

these people are leading them towards the house {Why?} He thinks to himself

Then he hears that voice again {theres an underground bunker here their taking us there to study}

{Study, what} Greg ask in his mind, hoping the voice can hear him

{us} was all the voice said before they knocked them out again

This time Greg woke in a cell there was a bed. a toilet and sink, and it was all sparkling white

**_[Testing will begin tomorrow at 0800] _**

**_[Get some rest ... You'll need it]_**

A voice said over what Greg assumed as a intercom "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON LET ME OUT OF HERE"

he screamed while pounding on the wall

{calm down will ya} the voice said in a hushing tone

{I can hear you all the way in my cell} it said

{who are you? Better Yet What are you?} Greg asked

{I'm Dan and I'm a hypno} He said

{They got me from the wild} Dan told me

{me too} i said

{You better get your rest your going to need it} he said

{Alright, You promise not to eat my dreams} I said half joking half realistically

{Please only the dumb ones feed on dreams}he told me

Chapter 3

**_[]_**

****[wake up time]

"ugghh" was all Greg could muster

He had been here for almost a month and all they did was test their bodies and abilities in pointless useless test after test


End file.
